Queen to Be
by LoveShipper
Summary: Mal has some troubles when Ben and her become engaged. But nothing a young woman in love can't handle. Please review. Mal\Ben romance


_This is just a little idea I had pop into my head. Hope everyone enjoys and reviews. I don't own anybody but the characters I make up and the plot. Don't sue._

"Ok, you know I love you like a sister and I am a huge supporter of Ben and yours' love story 100% but I have to ask; are you 100% sure you want to propose to Ben? You both are kind of young, 22, at least in society's eyes, not considering that you guys have been dating for 5 years and are just as head over heels in love as the day you two went on your first date.

I am sorry to be Ms Negavity but I wouldn't be a true friend if I didn't bring up the other side even though my heart is telling my mind to shut up and do a happy dance with you complete with a breath stealing hug." Evie was kind of getting dizzy from watching Mal pace back and forward across their college room while gazing at the little box in her hand and chewing on her lip. Evie wanted to get her mind's thoughts out before she could think about letting her heart's thoughts out and celebrating her best friend\surrogate sister's engagement to the man of her dreams, literally.

"Hmm even though I prefer what your heart is saying, I hear your "sisterly" words. Eve, I have been seriously thinking of proposing to Ben for at least 6 months now. Why do you think I have bags under my eyes, thinner then ever before and my grades have been slipping? It is because I can't sleep, eat or concentrate on school, friends or even Ben cause this extremely important decsion is on my mind 24\7, analyzing every aspect of my decsion.

I want to spend the rest of my life with Ben, as his wife, the mother of his children, his confident, his touchstone, his sounding board, his soulmate, his best friend and as his Queen. I know we will be the couple where the phrase "till death do we part" doesn't apply to us, we will still be just as in love even beyond death and that we will survive anything that life throws at us, as a team of husband and wife.

Those snobs and bullies in Audradon with their smear capaign and making up lies to the media to discredit me and Ben and mine's relationship have only strengthened it, haha on them. If Ben and I can survive 5 years of that, we can survive anything thrown at us. I want to marry Ben but I have no idea how to ask him, I am not always good with expressing my feelings to people I love." Mal was uncharactistically stuttering, mumbling under her breath and rambling before collapsing onto the bed Evie was on.

"Aww I think you are doing an excellent job expressing yourself, all you need is the opportunity to talk about the topics you are passionate about; the people you love and your art. That is how you will write your proposal; just speak or should I say gush from the heart and there is no way that Ben won't say "yes" then smother your face with kisses. Not that he would ever say no to the woman of his dreams in any circumstances. OMG my sister is getting married! She is going to be a wife and Queen! (squeals)"

Evie pulled Mal up by the hands to dance her around the room chanting: "My best friend is getting married! My best friend is getting married!". Mal tried to act like she was annoyed or angry with Evie with mock eye rolling and a scowl but she was hiding a smile and the urge to celebrate her own upcoming happiness threatening to come out where she joined in Evie's silly song and dance.

"A penny for your thoughts? You look so serious like the weight of the world is on your shoulders or someone told you that you are being sent back to the Isle. Come on sweetheart, talk to me and I promise I will do whatever I can to help you with no judgement. To be honest you are starting to worry me, you have been kind of distracted, always scribbling away on your notepad and asking for some alone time, this week.

If I was a worrying man I would think that you were thinking of ways to break up with me." Ben tried to interject confidence, humor and an obviously pained smile along with his usual tone of love, assurance and comfort. But that didn't mean his mind wasn't working against him by thinking of the worst case scenerios of what his girlfriend could be so worried about and what it might mean for their relationship.

Mal had to stifle both a chuckle and the urge to gather Ben in her arms to reassure him that there was no reason in the entire world that she would ever not want to be in a relationship with him or "fall out" of love with him. In a roundabout way, it was kind of cute that an amazingly, "can't be real" young man like Ben could ever be insecure in her true feelings for him. It was a load off her back to know that she wasn't the only insecure person in this relationship. Now to let the poor guy in on her "secret" and to ask him the important question.

"Ben, let me speak and try not to interrupt ok? When I first dreamt about you, I tried my hardest to push it aside as a stupid meaningless dream but when we met face to face and shook hands, as corny and cliche as this sounds, I felt sparks as well as the feeling that I somehow already knew you. After the coronation and a sister to sister talk with Evie, I realized that the love spell was my unconsciousness want to get to know you one on one as the young man I was slowly but surely developing strong feelings for.

Those feelings have only become stronger, deeper and truer over the last years. I don't know where I would be if you hadn't made the proclaimation; probably still on the Isle plotting to take over the entire world starting with Auradon with a cold, calculating, evil to the core heart who didn't know the joy and self fulfillment of true love, having a family and having a purpose in life that makes me truly happy and feel like I am making a difference in others' lives.

I promise, beyond other things, that I will spend the rest of our lives together proving how thankful and honored I am that you decided to give me your unconditional love practically from the get go and taught me how it feels to be 100% loved, respected & appreciated for being me. I love you Benjamin Florian with all my heart and soul and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So please say you will be my husband. Marry me?"

Mal prayed the words that she had memorized reached her tongue in a calm but loving tone as she found herself, even after 5 years, getting lost in Ben's beauutiful emotion filled for her eyes. She ended up in the traditional pose, on her knee, one hand holding Ben's hand and the other holding out a simple silver band with deep purple and dark blue hearts on the front.

She didn't have to hold her breath for an answer for long as Ben tenderly cupped her check and leaned in for one of his slow, loving, passionate and tender kisses before seperating their lips so that they were only a breath's width apart for his breathless answer of "yes" before re-capturing her lips for more take your breath away, make your heart race like a racehorse and the world disappear until it was the two of them kisses.

Ben and Mal must have had million watt smiles on both their faces and a "happily in love" glow about them because one look at the newly engaged and family, surrogate and blood, squealed with excitement and glomped onto the couple for lots of hugs, kisses and shouts of "congrats" and "I am so happy for you".

While Belle and Adam made plans for a ball to announce the engagment of their son and future but loved daughter in law, Evie tried to convince Carlos, Jay and even Mal that it was necessary to think of their wedding dress and tuxes that she would be designing from scratch and tying down the other items on the list of the "perfect wedding" aka flowers, rings and of course the priest to officiate the ceremony at this early stage.

"Citzens of Auradon; This beautiful woman beside me ( Ben kisses Mal's hand) has agreed to spend the rest of her life with me as my wife, my one true love and my equal in running the kingdom fairly and justly with kindness and goodness. Will everyone please raise their glass to celebrate the future of Auradon." Ben and Mal both gazed lovingly at each other and shared a kiss that a blind person could tell was showing true love as they clinked their glasses in a toast to their love.

The cries of anguish, distress and disagreement about the engagement announcement was swallowed up by the cheers, applause and cries of "Long Live King Ben and Queen Mal!" from the residents of Auradon. By the time Ben and Mal found Belle and Adam at the other end of the room, their faces hurt from all the smiling and "thank you's" they bestowed on the well wishers as well as shaking what seemed like hundreds of hands. Ben and Mal were just so gloriously happy and head over heels in love that the extra smiling and happiness wasn't a big deal to them.

A high pitched shriek was heard over the dim and when Ben and Mal turned to find a red faced, wild eyed with a really unattractive, childish pout on her face Audrey who should have tripped over her elaborate sparkly and poufy gown with all her stomping and stamping she was doing as she marched over to them. When she got there, she just stood there, hands on her hips, glaring at both Ben and Mal like she could seriously hurt them by the hate and anger of her glare as she rapidly tapped her foot on the floor.

"I'm waiting Benjamin for an answer to the obvious question: What on Earth possesed you to make that villian Queen? I have been as patient as I possibly could, I thought this "falling in love with a villian" was just a childish phase that you needed to get out of your system. The whole "everybody has good inside them fighting to come out" persona was cute when we were teens but we are adults now.

That means that we now have to make grown up decsions where we use our brains, instincts and knowledge instead of our hearts. I know that your mom "fell in love" with a nasty, mean and ugly beast which turned out to be a King, conveniently making her Queen, but that doesn't mean you should have allowed yourself to be taken in by a promise of a change of heart.

So I am here to say: there is no way that this girl will become Queen. I am the rightful and true choice for Queen; I mean I was born royalty so I understand what is required of a Queen. This girl doesn't know how to run a country let alone the etiquette of dealing with other countries or other kingdoms, how can she? She was not only born a villian but also a commoner. Do you really want to sully our good and true royal bloodline with her kind of blood? You know what you have to do now."

As Audrey practically dissed both Ben and Belle right in front of them, the affected faces were turning red in anger at being treated like disobedient children who still needed someone to tell them what to do or how to think. Ben could feel the "beast" mode emerging from inside at the mere thought of the two most important ladies in his life being negatively talked about right in front of them but the last comment brought the "beast" out.

"Ok I have a question for you: What makes you think you have the right to talk about the two woman I love so harshly? You can talk about me as much as you want, I stopped caring about what you thought of me around the time you started telling me what I should and shouldn't do. I was too much of a gentlemen to say anything but there is no way that someone like you will tell me who I should love or marry.

I actually feel bad for you Audrey; you must not have been taught by your parents tolerence of others, no matter what their status is, what it means to love someone unconditionally and have them love you the same way and that everyone deserves a second chance at life. But that is no excuse to think you are above anyone, we are all human beings who deserve the same respect, love and tolerence. So whether you like it or not I will marry Mal which will lead to our happily ever after so you can either learn to accept that fact and grow up or you can continue to act like a big spoiled baby. Now I am going to enjoy my engagement party and I suggest you do the same."

Ben was trying his hardest to keep his temper under control, his parents taught him to not lose control of his emotions so easy and to use his words to express himself other then using his fists. But gosh darn it Audrey's childish close minded attitude about his fiancee was pushing his limit. With a poignant look at Audrey, he gently but firmly steered Mal away before she unleashed her inner dragon on the other young woman and went back to the party. He knew that even if Audrey and her family did anything to "stop" the wedding there would be people to stand up for Mal and his love aka Mal's "sibling", his parents and the other citizens. That was a comfort to know that Mal and he had such a strong and loving support system.

"No No No for the last time; as Queen, in no circumstance are you suppose to lower yourself to the same level as a commoner let alone treat them as your equal. You are to be Queen of this kingdom, a prestige that is above all others and means that you are above all and everyone in the kingdom besides of course King Ben, King Beast and Queen Belle and that is how you should act.

That means Mal, no conversations are to be held where you ask anyone, royalty or commoner, anything about their pathetic and boring lives or share anything about your own life. Conversations, when it is necessary, are to be about what is happening in the kingdom; past and present and then you move on to the nearest important person.

This speaking your mind, feelings and opinions will not be tolerated; Queens are to be demure, quiet, think before speaking and only speaking when your opinion is asked for, respectful, loving, caring and knows her place as second in command to her King. It is high time that you learn those lessons and learn them quick, Goodness knows many "No Comments" the public relations representatives have had to say considering your questionable, unheard of soon to be royalty actions in the recent years to the media.

I know you were raised on that terrible island by that horrendous witch but I would have hoped that Auradon's goodness and purity had influenced you to become a better woman. I see that was wishful thinking; only young people raised in this paradise know the proper way to live and act so my work is definitely cut out for me."

It was quite clear at first sight that Prudence disliked Mal very much and detested the fact that this "common vodoo\witch villian" had somehow (magic spell was the common reason people were whispering about) captured the new King's heart. This made her the next Queen and there was nothing she or anybody could do to prevent this injustice from happening. And the pinched and lemon sucking lipped, pointy nose stuck high in the air so her narrow, judgemental, cold eyes could zero in on someone, see inside them for reasons to judge and look down on them for being humans with errors\flaws older lady made that fact very clear to Mal from their first meeting.

 _Believe me lady the feeling is mutual; I don't like judgemental, superiority complex people who put me or the people I love down for something we have no control over like how we were raised. It is not as if you "goody- goodies" raised your children better; I hate to break it to you but your children are spoiled, arrogant, manipulative, hate and revenge filled for anyone who dares cross their paths and don't share their way of thinking or stands up to them brats._

 _Now just teach what you think I need to be taught to be a "good" Queen and then go away; Ben will be my teacher from now on as he will be my caring, understanding of my faults and weakness, patient when I mess up ( believe me I know I will screw up more times then I can count as being Queen of a country is a huge responsibility) and loving husband. He, actually get this, wants to hear my opinions, thoughts and feelings and loves me for who I am and would never want to change me._

"Thank you Prudence, your service is not needed for today. I will take over from here." Belle came silently into the room so quietly that both Prudence and Mal jumped from hearing her voice. With a quick curtsey to the Queen Prudence couldn't get out of the room fast enough, she practically tripped over her own feet. Mal tried unsuccessfully not to snicker at how quickly the older woman was humbled by the presence of the Queen who had obviously overheard the defamation of her soon to be be daughter in law and didn't like it so she left the room like a dog with its tail between its legs.

"I see Prudence hasn't changed; still the sour faced, uppity tighty, rigid, prune I remember. Man I hated my "Queen" lessons, I dreaded her judgemental, icy and picking at my self esteem words and actions so much that I literally had to drag my butt out of bed each morning. I also wished I had enough courage to pretend to be sick so I could get out of it or tell Ms High and Mighty what I really thought of her lessons and judgements of me. I still have no idea how she got her job, something about being the lady in waiting to Adam's grandmother so she supposedly knows what it takes to be royal.

I say to that: phoey. I never met my mother in law or grandmother in law but from Adam's memories of them, they were woman of high class who used their power to better the less fortunates' lives as much as they could and who never looked down on anybody; they were called "The People's Queen". Sweetie, you and me are in a long line of strong minded, opinionated, caring, wanting the best for our fellow human beings and courageous Queens, something we should be proud of. And they became those types of woman all on their own, no "Queen" teaching is needed, just a good upbringing which caused them to be good conscienced woman."

 _I am so lucky that I have a good relationship with my boyfriend's parents; they might have been a little hesitant and wary of me at the beginning because of my mother's reputation and the fact that this was their baby boy whom they love, want to protect from all bad things and people and have the paternal urge to take care of even in his teens\young adulthood,I was dating. But I soon won them over by genuinely showing them that I am not my mother and that I am truly head over heels in love with Ben so now they have become more like my second parents\mentors. Not many people can say they have a good, honest and loving relationship with their in laws._

 _Belle has become my mentor in how to be a good and honest young lady who wants to make her dent in the world by using my gifts of art to help others so I know she will help me learn how to be the "perfect" Queen, I can breathe easier. I still can't believe that Belle was like me; a simple girl who came from simple beginnings from a simple family who one day found her fairy tale ending which lead her to be Queen with her own true love. That means even someone like me can learn to be a good and true Queen._

On a beautiful sunny spring day at Mal and Ben's beautiful, scenic and secluded Enchanted Lake, the happy couple finally tied the knot. Evie outdid herself with the outfits; Jay, Carlos, Ben and Adam looked so handsome in their matching black dress pants with baby blue button shirts and deep purple ties though the first two young men had the annoying habit of tugging on the shirt collars and ties even with Belle and Evie playfully swatting them each time. Belle and Evie were wearing deep purple dresses, Evie's was short, flowy and strapless and Belle's was long, flowy and sleeveless.

To Ben's lovesick eyes, Mal looked like an angel; a lavender haired glowing like the sun angel, in her pure white lace strapless gown with a deep purple ribbon around the waist and her lavender curls pinned up with some strands framing her face. She also had an ear to ear million watt smile and lovesick eyes gazing lovingly right back at her hubby to be. Even though Father Hubbard was saying some very important things about how to make their marriage long lasting and how much God loves and blesses each other of his children daily, Ben and Mal only had eyes for each other so unfortunately most of his words weren't being heard.

Ben: "I love you with all my heart and soul. I promise to be always true to you through good and bad times. I promise to love you unconditionally forever and ever with the same passion I had for you the day our eyes met. I will be your confident. I will be your best friend. The arms you can go to when you need love, comfort or protection. The ear you need when you have any and all problems or just need someone to listen to you. I will be your family. I can't wait to spend the rest of our life with you, having our own fairy tale story. I am honored to be your husband."

Mal: "Thank you for teaching me what true love really means and for loving me unconditionally. From this day forward I will make it a point to remind you with my words and actions that I love you with all that I am and all I will ever be. I also promise to be your conscience telling you when you are making a "dumb" mistake or being a "nub" (cue snickers from the guests). I promise to continue to be your best friend; the person you go for advice, comfort, love or just someone to be silly with to forget about our Kingly\Queenly duties. Spending the rest of my life with you as your wife will be a little piece of heaven on earth."

The priest had barely gotten out "You may now kiss the bride" before Ben swooped Mal up in his arms to dip her for a toe curling, breath stealing kiss, unaware of the applause they were getting. When the kiss finally broke, the newlyweds sporting matching ear to ear smiles especially when introduced as " Their Royal Highnesses King Ben and Queen Mal" and with a kiss to Mal's hand Ben lead them to the awaiting vespa with its "Just Married" sign with its tin cans ribbon where they drove off to the clapping of their guests.

Because their wedding was just family and friends, they had to have another "ceremony" and reception with the other royals of neighbourhood kingdoms which meant all guests, bride and groom had to pretend the first one didn't happen. Ben and Mal had to smile at their "fake" vows (more formal) and the "I dare you to say something" looks their friends and family were giving to the audience when the phrase "If anyone has just cause that this two should not be married, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

After another passionate kiss, it was time for a wee hour in the morning dance til you drop reception with loads of yummy more then anyone could ever eat food everything from steak, lobster and fillet migon. All night Ben and Mal weren't far from each other for kisses, long looks of love or slow dancing in each other's arms gazing into each other's arms while the world disappeared. _If being Queen means I get to spend my life with the man of my dreams making a difference for other, then sign me up. Queen Mal is on the case._


End file.
